frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou Lost Episode
Hi there, my name is Oliver. You see, my 4 year old cousin (his name is Daniel) is a HUGE fan of Caillou. Everytime it comes on, his eyes are glued to the TV. When I heard that he was visiting with me over Christmas holiday, I was pretty excited. I felt like giving him a Caillou DVD as a special gift. His Caillou addiction changed after that and began watching Pokemon, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajiro and Dragon Ball Z. You see, it was Christmas day, and Daniel already got his presents. He got his toys and stuff like that. That evening, my parents were out for the rest of the night. The only ones at home were me and Daniel. I almost forgot about his special gift I wanted to give him, so I went on eBay and searched "Caillou DVDs". At the very bottom of the third page, there was a DVD named "caILLou loST epISodE". It was poorly written in a blue Sharpie, and the DVD itself had no case, and it looked burnt. The good thing was that it was only 40 cents! I thought it was too good to be true, so I brought it. The DVD arrived just in forty-five minutes. "Quicker than I thought." I said in my mind. So, I went upstairs with Daniel, and popped it in the DVD player. A little menu came up, and I went to Episode Selection. I saw that it only had 5 episodes, so I picked the first one. I left the room so he could watch the DVD while I ate dinner. When I was eating large cheese pizza, the lights flickered and the power went out for a minute. "Who did that?" I said to myself. "Oh well, there was a snow storm a week ago." Right when I was about to eat my french fries, Daniel burst into the kitchen, looking as pale as a sheet. "Oliver," his voice seemed weak. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I felt his forehead and noticed that his temperature has gone up. "Why did Caillou kill his parents?!?" My heart sank to rock bottom, like a stone, but soon I brushed it off. "I'm sure Caillou didn't kill his parents. It's probably just your imagination." I reassured him. "Now, you need some rest and medicine." I said, as we got to the living room. After putting him to bed, I watched some TV in my room. 25 minutes later, I got curious at what he saw. So, I went upstairs, popped in the DVD, and it began to play. I went to "Episode Selection" and tried all the episodes. I noticed only episode 1 worked, so I selected that. Man, I wish I could just go back in time and take that back. The intro was playing in backwards and was distorted, and the animation was a bit blurry. But I can recall some scenes. The episode was called "Episode 666" with Caillou having a sinister expression and the episode started with Caillou's parents coming back from the grocery store. "Where's that toy I wanted?" Caillou asked, while he looked in the shopping bags. "I'm sorry, Caillou," his dad remarked. "but it was all out of stock." Then, Caillou started crying. But it didn't sound like his typical cry. It sounded like a human crying, as if the voice actor was crying. "I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOUR BODIES GET CREMATED WHEN YOU DIE AND THEN I'LL KILL EVERY *****, EVERY FUCKING GOD DAMN JEW, EVERY ARABIC GARBAGE, EVERY MUSLIM MUTTS, EVERY SLUTTY HISPANIC TRASH AND EVERY ASIAN SCUMBAG AND I WILL APPEASE AND PLEASE ADOLF HITLER!!! HEIL HITLER AND WHITE POWER!!!" Caillou shouted. Wow, I never heard him use strong language before. I cringed at that. "CAILLOU! THAT'S RACISM!!!" his mom yelled. "AND YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE, YOUNG MAN! I WILL GET THE POLICE ON YOU, YOU RACIST RAT!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The yelling was so loud, I had to turn my volume down. At least Daniel didn't wake up. This is where things got creepy. Caillou closed his eyes for 10 seconds, then opened them, revealing two bloodshot eyes with the infamous DUN DUN DUN sound playing. Caillou grabbed his mom by the neck, and threw her at the wall. Then he pulled out a kitchen knife and it slowly approached Caillou's mom. I was starting to get horrified, and I pressed the power button. When I tried to turn the TV off, Caillou looked straight at me and said this in a satanic voice: "You're going to help me, even if you like it or not." I chuckled. I thought he was just breaking the fourth wall. "STOP LAUGHING." "Now, do you understand, Oliver?" I gasped, and thought to myself, "How does he know my name?". "Yeah, that's what I thought." Caillou remarked. I now had goosebumps, sweating, my heart was beating, and was shaking. I continued to watch. Now, Caillou stabbed his mom in the stomach repeatedly and realistic blood splattered on the screen. Soon, Caillou ripped open the stomach and ate ALL of her intestines, while Caillou's mom screamed to death. "YOU'RE NEXT, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!" Caillou pointed to his dad. Caillou stabbed his dad's eye socket, slit his neck, ate his throat, and blood surrounded the whole kitchen. His friend Leo, very angry at Caillou, came in and told Rosie and Gilbert everything that Caillou is a monster and that he's calling the police to arrest him. He yelled out "Rosie, and Gibert, Caillou is a monster! You hear me?! A monster! I really can't stand him anymore!!" I'm calling the police to arrest that backstabbing monster!" Caillou then grabbed a gun and shot Leo in the chest, killing him instantly after he called the police. Caillou then shot Rosie and Gilbert next, killing them as well. Then, Caillou then starting to destroy everything in town and opened fire on people, Grand Theft Auto style. Then text appeared, it said "6 hours later" similar to how the timeskip with Spongebob episodes, and what was strange was that it acutally had the same French narrator as it does from Spongebob. After destroying his own hometown after killing tons of people for 6 hours then turned to the viewer and said: "In a few seconds, you will see nothing but darkness, and your life will be all pitch black. You were fucking stupid enough to watch this episode, you gay bastard! Heil Hitler!" and then turned a shotgun on himself and shot himself in the head with a shot of his corpse on the floor with the word "Wasted!" appeared for the rest of the episode as. Then, it went to the credits, but it looked like it was written by a toddler. The writing looked like someone wrote with a red Crayola crayon. Then I heard, Caillou's voice and he said "Lights out, Jew." The TV froze, the lights flickered, and the power cut out for 2 minutes now instead of 1 minute. After the power out, I was very creeped out. I had goosebumps, sweating, shaking, and my teeth were chattering. I got on my laptop, and went onto Gmail.. I emailed Helene Desputeaux who wrote the original Caillou books in Quebec which were later adapted into the TV series we all know today about the very disturbing episode. I got a response from her on Boxing Day and she said this. "First off how on earth did you find that? I never ever ever ever ever ever thought I would think about that old shame again. Please don't tell anyone this but this episode was created by a murderer and neo-Nazi named Edward Gonzalez. Edward was a usually friendly guy who was polite to most staff members at 1st. He got a job at Teletoon Studios in 2001, but got fired in 2004. He was a friendly staff member, and was usually very happy with his job. But in 2002 his mother and father were killed in a shootout between the 2 rivaling African American gangs, the Bloods and the Crips while on vacation in California, causing him to go into a major depression. So, he came up with morbid ideas, for the mid to late season 3 episodes like this episode and soon began reading Mein Kampf and turned into an Anti Sematist. He even forced Caillou's voice actor to do a sound effect on Caillou choking. Luckily this episode was never aired after Teletoon realized the violent content this episode featured. He was fired and tried for treason long after he made this episode and the tape got buried somewhere in the woods in Canada. It was soon destroyed by the Canadian government He was a Mexican-Scottish serial killer, terrorist, Anti Sematist and a neo-Nazi who killed 185 people, raped 380 women and girls and carried out 38 terrorist attacks with the use of bombs, guns and explosives in South Korea, China. and Japan which left 2,800 people dead and thousands severely injured. He usually put dead bodies in a freezer. He also murdered a total 385 African American tourists and 700 Jewish people in the UK, Ireland, France, Germany, Spain, Russia, Italy, Sweden, Denmark, Poland, Scotland, Greece and Beligum. Not only did he murder, but he kidnapped, and did house burglary, terrorism and drug trafficking in Mexico and South America and ended up on the FBI's Most Wanted list with a massive bounty on his head. However, he left a suicide note after he found out that the cops and the military were targeting him. He was last seen alive in Bay Lake, Florida in November 2013 purchasing a gun. He then escaped to Scotland and police found him dead in his home in March 2014 after he had shot himself in the mouth with the same gun he purchased in Florida. And also you may be wondering how the episode got burned into this CD? I DON'T KNOW, I JUST DON'T! I am super sorry from the bottom of my heart but I'm not sure how this made it onto this CD. I have sent your little brother Daniel a rare Caillou DVD of the entire 3rd season. Best wishes, Helene Desputeaux" Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Trollpasta Category:Demon/Devil Category:Caillou Category:DVD